


A Dash of Physical

by anyothergirl415



Series: A Dash of C2 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t take long for a series of phone calls to mean so much more, but still, Christian’s not entirely sure he’s ready for someone like Chad in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dash of Physical

The clock on the conference room wall was ticking loud enough Christian was fairly certain it was intentionally mocking him. Mainly because Christian was late. Not for work, no, that was where he was currently stuck listening to a client drone on about a problem with their stove - which was actually in no way related to the case Christian was currently trapped working on.

Instead, he was late for a phone call, and maybe the person he was calling wouldn’t actually _care_ but Christian would, he couldn’t help it. Because the last three months, every Friday night, he had a standing non-appointment to call a sex line. Yeah, a fucking sex line. All because there was this _guy_ and he was possibly the type of man that should be bottled up and sold instead of alcohol, he was just that addicting.

Christian spent a lot of time thinking about Chad, so tuning out his client and letting his thoughts drift to a man he’d never met face to face? It was pretty damn easy. In the beginning, the first few phone calls, Christian had made it crystal clear that he’d love nothing more than to meet up with Chad in person, try out some of these things they went into such detail about. But he stopped mentioning it, when Chad’s silences afterward continued to lengthen and grow and uncomfortable, so now it was just the calls.

Not that Christian didn’t _love_ the calls. The only real drawback was the way his Visa card was suffering the hours spent on the line, but that wasn’t really enough to have Christian regretting his choices. Because there was no denying how much less stressful his entire life seemed when he had that Friday night call to look forward to, that knowledge that he’d hear Chad’s voice for two, sometimes three hours in a row, and get off so much he couldn’t even get it up the next day.

At that moment though, Christian wasn't doing any of those pleasurable things. No, instead he was listening to something he generally didn't care about, from some lady who seemed inclined to never shut up.

"Mrs. Wakefield," Christian finally interrupted, possibly a bit too sharply if the way the woman jumped was anything to go by. He instantly took a deep breath and tried again, softening his tone. "Sorry, it's just, getting quite late. And I had ... have, a few more things I need to take care of tonight."

The smile on Mrs. Wakefield’s face warmed once more and she grasped the strap on her purse, pushing up to her feet. “I’m sorry, Mr. Kane, guess I lost track of time. I do hope I haven’t caused you to be late for anything.”

Christian swallowed the urge to tell the woman that she had in fact. He knew the ways of the law practice, especially one you were trying to advance in, and it simply boiled down to the fact that your personal life _never_ came before your clients. So he pasted on a smile and stepped around the desk, letting his hand rest on Mrs. Wakefield’s elbow to guide her from the office. “Don’t worry about it, nothing I can’t fix. I’ll call you on Monday to firm up some things, alright?”

“Sounds good.” Mrs. Wakefield continued to smile even as Christian closed the door to his office behind her.

If he waited until he got home to call Chad, he would be an hour behind his usual call time. They hadn’t officially set up the time or anything but Christian never changed it up, twelve Friday nights in a row he’d always called just around seven PM and it always sounded like Chad was expecting him, maybe even looking forward to it a little.

Of course, Chad was getting paid to make Christian believed he liked him, so there was a pretty high possibility that Christian was simply reading into everything because he kind of, really wanted Chad to be interested. It shouldn’t matter, this was supposed to simply be a thing to ease Christian’s tension and stress level. But there was no denying that no matter what it was _supposed_ to be, it had taken on a level of something more.

Anyway, no matter what it was, what it could be, or what it might never be, Christian didn’t want to leave Chad waiting any longer for his call. So he shifted over and tugged the blinds on the office windows, locking the door and flicking off the light. Only the lamp on the desk created a soft glow of pale yellow in the room, it was enough for Christian, who wasn’t worried about being interrupted because anyone important enough to consider coming to him had already gone home for the day.

Christian wouldn’t admit to the number for the sex line being programmed in his phone, or the fact that it was number six on the speed dial. There had to be some way to prove to himself that his sanity was still intact, no matter how questionable it might be.

“Good evening, may I direct your call toward a man or a woman?”

Christian never learned the names of the operators who answered initially but sometimes he thought the voices sounded familiar. Like this man, Christian was pretty sure he’d spoken to him before. And sometimes he wondered if they knew him, simply because he’d always taken to asking the same thing. “Hello, I’d like to speak with Chad, please.”

Sinking back in his desk chair, Christian turned away from the office door and reached up to loosen his tie. Just the idea of doing this, listening to Chad’s raspy, breathy words, and getting himself off in his office, was enough to already make his heart quicken. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like if Chad were a real part of his life, how maybe he’d show up when it was late like this, and how he’d get down between Christian’s spread legs and run his hands up-

“I’m sorry sir, Chad is on a call at this time. Would you like me to patch you through to another operator?”

The words had Christian’s heart sinking. He sat up straighter in the chair and blinked his eyes open a few times, trying to shove away the fierce flare of possessive jealousy that gripped him tight and made his stomach roll. It was half past seven, of course Chad would need to continue his work, he couldn’t just keep waiting around for Christian to call.

This was just Chad’s job after all.

“Sir?”

“I uh, how long will it be? Could I wait for him to finish?” Christian flinched, refusing to consider whether his words held a note of desperation to them or not. He wasn’t entirely sure he could actually manage to sleep if he didn’t talk to Chad like usual that night, especially not knowing Chad was talking to someone else. Getting someone else off. Fingering himself while moaning and writhing and pleading for _someone else_. “Fuck.”

“Um, sorry sir, there’s no way for me to know how long it will be. You could … call back? If you’d like? Or I really would be more than happy to connect you with one of our many other operators. I am sure I could send you to someone who would be just as pleas-”

Christian didn’t let him finish. Because of his line of work, he was mostly outrageously courteous to any type of phone operator. Generally being polite to someone was the way to ensure all transactions went smoothly, no matter what it was regarding. But this time, Christian didn’t care. Instead he dropped the phone and disconnected the line, staring at it as if Chad might suddenly, magically have his number and call to tell him the other person he was talking to wasn’t worth missing their long standing phone call date.

The phone didn’t ring and Christian wasn’t left with much of a choice but keep moving on with his life. After all, being jealous or moping over someone he didn’t even know - who he paid to talk to him - was just pathetic.

-==-

By the time Christian arrived home he’d run through the full gauntlet of emotions. He’d been jealous on the walk down to his car. Then mad - how could Chad give up after only a half hour? - as he drove to his favorite Chinese take out place. Annoyed - at himself mostly, for being so irrational about this entire thing - as he stood in line, ordered, and paid. Ending with this last lingering, slightly crushed ache that had reigned since he got back into his car and headed home to an empty house and no warm, soothing voice on the line.

Part of Christian had thought - as he got situated on the couch, ate steamed rice, and stared at his cell phone with a certain level of loathing - that maybe this was a sign from some otherworldly deity that Christian had never really believed in. Maybe he should take it as a clear cut message that he was getting too attached to a guy who simply saw Christian as a contributor to his paychecks.

But he couldn’t really accept the idea of Chad not caring for him at all. Which was likely why, in the end, Christian caved and snatched up the phone again. The worst that could happen was Chad still being on a call and yeah, that wouldn’t be too fun to hear but not taking the risk, letting Chad think he just hadn’t called at all, it wasn’t really an option.

Thankfully, it was a woman who answered this time. The last thing he wanted was the same man knowing he was desperate enough to call again, less than an hour later. “Good evening, may I direct your call toward a man or a woman?”

Christian swallowed the next burst of nerves and rubbed at his eyes, hoping he didn’t sound as weary as he felt. “Hello, I’d like to speak to Chad. If he’s available.”

There was a pause as the woman checked her computer systems or whatever and Christian found himself holding his breath. What would he do if Chad was still on the line? How would he react not being there to speak with him like usual?

“Alright, I will patch you through. Are you familiar with the transaction fee and the process of payment?”

“Yes,” Christian breathed and no, it didn’t sound like a sigh of relief. Not too much at least.

“Okay. Have a good evening sir.”

The line clicked through and Christian quickly fumbled for his wallet, his heart picking up speed at the prospect of being able to speak with Chad, not having to worry about going without for the first time in months. As he finished punching in his Visa number he had to face the very real possibility that this _thing_ he had for Chad was starting to get a little dangerous.

“Good evening,” Chad practically purred the greeting, his voice like warm honey sliding through Christian and instantly soothing the nerves he’d been riding for the last hour. “And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with tonight?”

Christian bit his lip and tried to school back the hard sudden flare of heat that Chad’s voice always burned through him. “Chad, it’s me.”

It was quiet for a long moment and Christian fleetingly entertained the notion that maybe he hadn’t missed Chad at all, maybe Chad had purposefully taken a call hoping Christian wouldn’t call him again after not being available once. It was kind of a terrifying thought.

Then Chad sighed softly, the air whooshing through the line. “Hey. I was … you didn’t call at seven I thought, well … anyway, just that you didn’t.” Chad coughed to cut himself off. “Never mind. Hey, how’s it going?”

At the same time Christian’s heart clenched his stomach rolled, a weird series of emotions almost too hard to process. He wet his lips and sank back on the couch. “I was in a meeting, it ran late. I uh, called but they said you were on another call.” Christian didn’t mean it to sound quite as accusatory as it came out, but there was no real retracting it after the fact.

“Sorry,” Chad whispered and he sounded pretty genuine, enough to make Christian feel guilty. “I, I had to answer Christian. I can’t just ignore them. And well, I did think it was going to be you.”

Some little petty part of Christian was tempted to ask about the call, to find out if Chad had just gotten himself off to that random stranger too, but he was pretty sure his heart actually couldn’t handle that. “I understand,” he forced his voice to be flat and mellow, licking the taste of Siamese chicken from his lips. “So, how are you? How was your week?”

“It was alright. Christian? Are you okay?” Chad sounded unusually concerned, and this was likely part of the reason Christian held hope that this thing between them meant _something_. Chad wouldn’t give a damn if all Christian was, was someone to add money to a paycheck.

Christian sighed and rubbed along his brow. How was it that Chad had never seen his face, only knew superficial things about him – and a surprisingly large slew of sexual things – and still could read him like a book? It was a little disconcerting, in that way that could be truly amazing, if Christian wasn’t sure it was going to burn him in the long run. “I don’t- look, I’m trying not to make this into a thing, you know? So we should just, not talk about it, otherwise I can’t promise…”

“Into a thing?” Chad’s frown was clear from his tone of voice, just like the moment he realized what Christian meant, his breath a quick inhale. “This is my job, Christian. You know that, you always have. Do you honestly think you’re the only one I talk to?”

For a moment Christian rode the swell of anger – of _course_ he wasn’t stupid enough to think he was Chad’s only client – but it wouldn’t really get them anywhere. This was Christian’s only night to talk with Chad; he’d almost missed out on it, ruining it sounded like a bad idea. “No Chad, I don’t.”

For maybe the first time in a dozen phone calls, the silence that filled the line was thick with an awkward tension. Christian hated it, and judging from the weariness of Chad’s following sigh, he wasn’t too fond either. “Christian … maybe, maybe you shouldn’t call anymore.”

The air caught in Christian’s lungs and his eyes clenched shut around a bite of emotion that was nearly painful. When had this turned into something that could potentially make him cry when it was suddenly over? “No. Come on Chad, it’s- I’m fine okay? I know what you do. I know this is your job. I- I keep calling right? I mean, you know if it bothered me, well I mean it does but I can handle it and-”

“Well maybe I can’t,” Chad snapped, his words echoing across the line.

Christian stared down at the empty cartons of Chinese food, his heart tightening in a way that made him feel slightly sick. He was fairly sure the next exhale sounded pained and he fought against the urge to beg Chad to make this stop. After all, _this_ , was nothing, and apparently Chad was tired of his almost stalker.

“Sorry,” Christian finally whispered, because he wasn’t petty enough to just hang up, though he’d been damn tempted. “I guess I thought… well. I won’t call again.”

“Christian,” Chad gasped and if Christian didn’t know better, he could have sworn it sounded like the man was crying. “I want you. I want, so, so much, okay? And it’s, so painfully heart and just- 341 West Willow Creek. Please. Okay? Just- don’t call again. Come. Bye. Bye, Christian.”

The line was dead in Christian’s ear in the next moment, his heart racing as he used all of his lawyer abilities to repeat Chad’s rushed speech in his mind. Before he could forget, he shoved off the couch and hurried to the table, jotting down the address. It seemed like a random thing for Chad to blurt out while he was in the process of breaking Christian’s heart.

It had to be Chad’s home. Or somewhere he could find Chad. And Christian’s hands were nearly shaking as he grabbed his wallet, keys, and slipped back into his shoes. He didn’t care that he was still in his dress suit, that his hair was all tangles from fingers digging through it, he wasn’t putting off actually _seeing_ Chad another moment.

-==-

341 West Willow Creek was a small, pale blue house with a giant oak tree taking up most of the front yard. The house was quaint, homey, and a complete polar opposite from Christian’s uptown loft. Christian stood halfway up the walk, looking at the light spilling from blinds over a large window. The idea of Chad being beyond that window, tucked away in this safe little home, had Christian’s heart lurching.

His hands shoved hard into his pockets for the rest of the walk, the real absurdity of this situation hitting him as he stepped onto a welcome mat. Chad could be fucking _anyone_. Sure, deep down, Christian knew he wasn’t likely to be some psycho lunatic waiting to kill him, but this really wasn’t shaping up to be the smartest thing he’d ever done.

Of course, making that damn phone call in the first place, way back in the beginning, was pretty stupid too so Christian might just be screwed all around.

A final shaky breath and Christian schooled himself back, working up that familiar lawyer persona that got him through a variety of tricky encounters. He wasn’t entire even sure _what_ this thing was between Chad and him, if there was any _thing_ at all. Christian might be pretending to be this put together, not at all nervous, slick business lawyer – inside there was the very real possibility that nothing had ever seemed as important to him as this one meeting.

And really, no slick persona, no practiced attitude, could possibly be enough to prepare him for the blonde that opened the door once he’d rang the bell. Christian supposed, Chad looked exactly like he said he did. Tall, shaggy blonde hair, miles of smooth skin that was covered by faded torn jeans and a clean white shirt. Only, Chad hadn’t mentioned he was fucking gorgeous.

Like the type of man Christian would go out of way to talk to in a bar, the kind of man who would catch his eye in a coffee shop, peak his interest just by being there. Even the black rimmed glasses perched on his nose added perfection to the image and Christian knew he was simply staring, but he suddenly couldn’t remember how to speak.

It seemed maybe Chad was feeling the same thing. Because in the next moment he was lurching forward, forgetting about words altogether and crushing his lips hard against Christian’s.

It sucked the last of that lawyer stance from Christian and made his knees weaken. His mind simply pulsed _Chad_ and _Jesus Christ_. Stumbling slightly on the front step, Christian managed to wrap his arm tight around Chad’s middle and draw him close, hauling him up against his chest and thrusting his tongue hard forward between silky lips.

No one had ever kissed him like Chad was doing just then and Christian wasn’t sure why he was surprised at all. Once, a few Fridays before, Chad had spent nearly a full forty minutes detailing all the places he wanted to run his lips along Christian’s body and he thought about that now, able to imagine it so much better than he had before.

Fingers tangled up in his hair, weaving through thick dark strands, and Christian moaned with the tug that followed. He only dimly noted stumbling into the warm light of the front hall, the door clicking shut, then the solid wood slammed hard into his back and Christian tore back from the kiss with a deep groan. “Chad,” he gasped, the thrill of moaning that name in person shooting through him like sparks.

“Shh,” Chad murmured and just that tiny little noise was enough to make Christian shudder. That same voice he’d heard purring into his ear for weeks, saying things that would make his co-workers blush, and here it was. Right in front of him. Christian almost couldn’t believe it was really happening. “Too much talking.”

Christian’s lips twitched into a smile that Chad kissed away moments later. They probably _should_ talk, there were a million things that needed to be said now that they were finally together, now that this had morphed from paying over the phone to fucking in real life. But there was absolutely no way talking could be any better than Chad’s fingers currently questing up under his suit jacket so Christian decided his new lover was clearly a genius and went along with the plan.

There was a sharp tug around his neck when Chad pulled at his tie, their tongues clashing and tangling until Chad pulled back and moaned with the slow roll forward of his hips. “Fuck, you are so hot.”

It wasn’t often than Christian blushed at things, that just wasn’t his nature, but now he could feel the heat of it crawling up his cheeks and he distracted them both from it by pushing off the door and shrugging out of his suit coat. It was honestly a bit of a relief to know that Chad found him just as attractive, though Christian figured the tongue down his throat probably should have been a pretty clear indication of that.

They stumbled backwards down the hallway, Christian doing another thing he didn’t often do and putting all his trust in Chad to guide them along without crashing into anything. He lost his shoes on the rug, his socks quickly following. His tie was thrown in the direction of the couch and his shirt dropped some point after they’d left the hardwood front walkway and stepped onto plush carpet.

The kiss didn’t break again until they were in Chad’s bedroom. Then Christian was treated to a glorious eyeful as Chad took a few steps back, crossed his arms over his chest, and slid out of his shirt with a gentle curve twist that looked damn near eloquent. Chad’s chest was creamy, sparse hair leading down to the well shaped mold of abs, a scar that instantly made Christian salivate with the desire to taste, and a dark line of hair teasingly disappearing beneath low hung jeans.

Christian couldn’t stop staring, his fingers curling into fists at his side to keep him from launching forward and touching everywhere he could possibly reach. When he finally managed to get his eyes back up, Chad had removed the glasses and Christian was locked with the brightest, blue eyes he’d ever seen. It was enough to have him sucking in a sharp breath and taking a step closer, like he was being pulled, quite willingly.

Chad was panting softly, his lips plump and a deep red, kicked up just barely at the corner as if he wore some permanent smirk he couldn’t fight off completely. When Christian took another step closer, Chad swayed his hips from side to side and let that smirk grow, his thump hooking under the button on his jeans and pushing out.

“Know this guy,” Chad started softly, his tongue sweeping over his lips as he slid the button free but kept his eyes on Christian. “Made all these promises, ‘bout fuckin’ me down into the bed, leavin’ me feelin’ it for days afterwards. Sound familiar to you?”

“You really are a cocky S.O.B.,” Christian grunted, giving Chad a brief grin before his arm was sliding around that thin tapered waist once more and drawing him in for another hard, deep kiss. He was pretty sure there was the briefest laugh from Chad into the kiss, but it was turning into a moan within moments, and Christian wasn’t entirely sure which noise he wanted to hear more.

In the next moment Chad was spinning him, catching him enough off guard that he fell back onto the bed when his calves knocked against it. His chest shook with harsh pants, vision just a little bleary as he blinked up at Chad. One slow movement and Christian’s gaze instantly snapped to Chad’s waistline, watching as thin long fingers dragged the zipper down with clicks slow enough Christian could hear each, like they were echoing around them.

He didn’t stop staring, couldn’t tear his gaze away, even as Chad hooked his fingers under the denim and elastic beneath and pulled, letting the material drop to pool at his feet. The rest of Chad was just as gorgeous, no surprise, and Christian wet his lips and pushed a hand hard up through his hair. _Fuck_ , he already knew just how crazy Chad’s voice made him, having him there in person, _watching_ him, it was nearly too fucking much.

“I’m gonna blow your fucking mind,” Christian murmured, not caring if it was a cheesy line that brought the smirk back to Chad’s lips. Because the blonde was also inhaling sharply, the flush of color rising on his cheeks.

“I’m counting on it,” Chad whispered and stepped forward, dropping to kneel between Christian’s legs and curl fingers over his thighs. “What you gonna do first?”

There were so many options, Chad offered out to him for the taking, and Christian slid his fingers through Chad’s hair to draw him close. Their lips slid parted and slick together, barely tracing each curve and swollen line. It was a tease, far too much of a suggestion of what could come next, and Christian could no longer wait. He’d done enough damn waiting for Chad.

Fingers curling over Chad’s sides, Christian tugged him hard up and spun them, pressing Chad down onto plush dark blankets. Their eyes met and Christian’s watched Chad’s soften, like something was being said that he already _knew_. “Gorgeous,” Christian whispered, dragging Chad’s lower lip out with his thumb before he slid back.

Unlike Chad, he didn’t make a show out of getting his pants off. Chad watched him though, propped up on his elbows, slight smirk in place, and his legs spread with enough suggestion to have Christian’s fingers fumbling on his fly. Playfully, caught up in dirty conversations before, Christian had called Chad a little slut, eager and begging for him. Seeing him spread out like this, Chad’s body so clearly begging for it, Christian was starting to think it was true.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Christian ordered as he stepped from his pants and briefs, letting his own smirk paint his lips when Chad’s features darkened. Yeah, it was nice to know Chad liked the orders in real life too.

He maybe expected just a little snark in return but Chad simply bit his lip and rolled over, pushing up as Christian had instructed. Christian swallowed thickly, staring at the perfectly rounded curve of Chad’s ass, offered so easily to him. It was enough to make his knees feel a little weak as he dropped onto the edge of the mattress and grasped Chad’s ankles, spreading him just a little wider.

“Christian,” Chad moaned low in his throat as Christian dipped forward, panting soft, warm breaths against the inside of his thigh. “Oh god. Please, _please_.”

It wasn’t like Christian hadn’t heard Chad begging before, panting into the line, but this sent shudders down his spine and made the pleasure so intense for a moment he wasn’t sure he could handle it. “Don’t worry, baby, gonna give you everything and then some.”

Chad stuttered a laugh that ended in a strangle groan as Christian’s tongue swept out and slid over Chad’s puckered entrance. The taste was musky, dark, some forbidden part of Chad that made everything in Christian snizzle snap. “Thou-thought,” Chad gasped and squirmed back into Christian’s continuous slow strokes of his tongue. “No cutie nicknames. Wasn’t your thing.”

Christian grinned, pulling back enough to curve his fingers over Chad’s ass and spread the flesh wider for his eyes to devour before his mouth was back over smooth skin once more. It probably wouldn’t have been the same if Chad didn’t keep up the banter, Christian wouldn’t have felt like the man liked him nearly as much without it.

He didn’t stop the steady drag of his tongue no matter how much Chad’s pleas for more increased, growing loud enough to echo around the room. Not when Chad’s hips rolled and rocked back into his face, or when Chad’s arms were shaking, heavy pants taking over the steady moans. No, in the end, Christian stopped his torture mainly because the thick burning _need_ for Chad was making it too hard for him to focus on anything else.

Pulling back to sit on his heels, Christian blinked down at Chad as the man nearly dropped and fumbled out a still quivering arm, hand disappearing under the pillow and returning a moment later. Christian only had a moment to brace himself before a bottle was smacking hard against his chest. It wasn’t all that surprising to see the lube on the blanket between his legs and he smirked, shaking his head and refusing to think of Chad using that while speaking to anyone on the phone.

Grasping the bottle, he looked back up and Chad was staring at him over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed, lips swollen like his teeth had been constantly dragging over them, and Christian’s breath hitched.

“Fuck me,” Chad demanded, no room for question with the low growled words. “Right now.”

“Jesus,” Christian whispered and slid forward, flicking the bottle open and quickly slicking his fingers. So many promises, so many times discussing having _this_ , and Christian’s nerves were finally back full force, praying he’d be enough to have Chad coming back time and time again. Like maybe they could make their Friday nights a face to face thing, instead of paid phone calls and always lingering doubts.

There was one promise Christian would never forget, from that first night so long ago, when Chad had insisted he liked the pain with the pleasure. He only wanted two fingers, wanted the stretch, and Christian decided to give him exactly that. In one swift movement he thrust two fingers in, riding out the delicious rock curve of Chad’s body. Christian thought he was surprisingly tight, considering his line of work, and it only made the pleasure burn with a sharper intensity.

His fingers spread and twisted, eyes closing as Chad’s low moans and growls of his name washed over him. _Too much. Way too fucking much._ He could barely breathe and couldn’t fathom feeling so intensely, when he’d yet to get to the actual fucking at all. Chad was clearly bad for his sanity, in the best way possible.

“ _God_ , Christian, please. Need you. Fuck me, now,” Chad continued his begging, only this time he accompanied it with the hard pull forward of his body, Christian’s fingers falling from him as he flipped and landed down on his back. Their eyes met once more – Chad’s were so impossibly dark they looked nearly black – and Christian watched his tongue slide slow over those still swollen lips. “Wanna see you. Been picturing your face when you come for so long.”

Christian groaned and let his head roll forward for a long moment, Chad words like a thick heavy weight settling in the pit of his stomach. Then he couldn’t really resist moving forward any longer, drawing Chad’s legs up to his shoulders and slicking his cock with firm, quick strokes. It was probably a very good thing Chad didn’t offer to do it himself, Christian wasn’t sure he could last through the man’s hand on his cock.

The first press forward into tight heat was enough to make Christian question any of his staying power. Even more so when Chad arched up and rocked his body, taking more of Christian in. It pulled a ragged moan from Christian and he curled his fingers around the man’s thighs, holding tightly. “Jesus fuck, Chad.”

“Not gonna break me,” Chad huffed, rocking against the strong fingers clasped around him. “Just do it, know you want it just as badly.”

And well, there was definitely no denying that. So Christian did as Chad requested and thrust hard down into his new lover, the air whooshing out of his lungs in a steady rush as tight heat gripped him on all sides. Chad’s moan was strangled, torn from his throat, and his arms extended until his fingers could bury tight in Christian’s hair and hold on.

They were locked that way for a long moment, their eyes holding and communicating some hidden message Christian’s mind was too lust crazed to decipher. It was probably pretty damn amazing but he was just a little too caught up on the steady pulsing heat, the occasional flicker of clenched muscles around him. And then Chad’s hips were rolling again and Christian couldn’t fight back the gut instinct to move.

In one swift movement he drew back, held a beat, and slammed hard enough forward that Chad slid along the blankets beneath him. He let Chad get half his name out in another moan before he was drawing out again, intent to show Chad that he could very much keep all those promises from before. His fingers dug hard enough to leave deep bruises, knowing he’d savor being able to trace his tongue over each mark later.

Much later. Right now he was far too busy driving Chad hard up the bed, each thrust bringing their hips together in slaps that echoed through the bedroom in a gentle staccato to Chad’s harsh pants and moans. The fingers in his hair tightened and pulled each time he drew back, loosening with each roll back into clenching heat. Christian knew he was making low keening noises, was panting so hard his body shook, but forming actual words seemed an impossibility.

Christian lost track of time as he moved, not bothering to try and keep a grasp of anything outside this, outside Chad writhing and twisting under his hands, panting and moaning and begging constantly for _more_. Christian wasn’t sure he had ever felt perfection like Chad’s body, and with each drive down and in he grew more confident of the idea that he wouldn’t find it anywhere else.

In fact, Christian was pretty sure he wouldn’t even be _looking_.

“Oh god, Christian,” Chad moaned countless minutes later, arching up as Christian’s hand dropped to curl around his lover’s cock. “Close, _fuck_ , so close.”

That was about enough for Christian. His pace reached something frantic as his orgasm grew, peaked, and flared within him. He dimly registered Chad’s call of his name, the low moan that followed, and the hot splash of come slicking his fingers. Then Christian’s hips stuttered to a stop as his release sent a trail of sparks down his spine and his vision blurred dangerously.

There was the possibly that Christian stopped breathing, that the world around them froze, until he was collapsing on Chad’s chest and breathing in his strong, sex-laced scent. Christian sucked in a greedy breath, chest heaving as Chad’s muscles tightened and released with the lingering aftershocks of pleasure.

Christian floated in and out of awareness for a while. Before, back when this thing had just started, Christian had been looking for some relief that didn’t require too much work. So he’d called Chad. And Chad had ended up being beyond definition. Now Christian found this was _exactly_ what he wanted and he wasn’t sure it was just about the relief.

Actually, it was pretty much exclusively about _Chad_. Christian was fucked. And not just literally.

“So,” Chad murmured after a while, his fingers grazing through Christian’s hair. “I didn’t know if you’d come.”

Christian huffed a weary laugh and bit his lip as he finally pulled back, rolling to the side to keep from squishing Chad any longer. “Like I’d really pass up on it. Been talking about this since the first call.”

Chad hummed, apparently not noting Christian’s wince when he mentioned the call thing. He wasn’t sure if they were talking about this yet or not. “You want this?”

Rolling onto his side, Christian pushed up on an elbow and stared down at Chad, hoping the _duh_ was clear on his features. “You mean, beyond tonight?”

It was the first time Christian saw something like nerves flicker across Chad’s features and he watched his lover wet his lips slowly and shift to meet the movement, rolling into Christian. “Beyond tonight.”

It was a pretty nice thought, having Chad as _his_ , but the idea of dating someone with the occupation Chad had? Well, he wasn’t so sure he could handle that. So, he was kind of stuck, because turning Chad down at this point seemed painful. “I … there’s no denying that I want you. Been all I can think about lately. Want to get to know the real you, without paying, want _this_ , definitely. But…”

“The phone calls,” Chad filled in, sad smile on his face as he dropped his gaze and watched his fingers settle on Christian’s chest. “I guess, maybe, it’s time for me to find a new job.”

Christian almost didn’t want to believe it was that easy. His heart fluttered and he stared down at Chad, swallowing the burst of excitement. “You … really would? For me? I mean, I don’t want to make you hate me ‘cause you-”

Chad cut him off with a hard kiss, which was a damn good way to get interrupted. It didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen, their tongues sliding out to meet, Christian pressing Chad back into the bed. Apparently they were just as insatiable in person as they were on the line.

Then, across the bedroom, Chad’s phone started ringing. Christian pulled back with raised brows, looking over at the phone then slowly down at Chad. Unsurprisingly, the man was smirking up at him, lifting his shoulder in a shrug. “Maybe I better turn that off.”

Christian rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh, dipping down to kiss Chad once more. If he had his way, Chad would never answer the damn phone again.


End file.
